Rika Shiguma/Plot Overviews
Background Rika was born from an unknown family. Not much is currently known about Rika's childhood. On her high school years, Rika was being called for assistance numerous times by her peers for game development, film editor, and the like. Rika once stated that in exchange for her assistance, she asked her peers to purchase for her doujinshi from Comiket, in which she isn't able to reach due to her sickness when in crowds. Due to her high-level scientific intelligence and abilities, headmaster Pegasus of St. Chronica's Academy decided to personally enroll Rika into his Academy in hopes for its reputation to rise and built the Rika Room specifically for her and disallowed her in attending regular classes there. A year before the start of the series, Rika was invited by Pegasus to watch St. Chronica's Academy's school festival. There, Rika caught a glimpse of Sena's exaggerated performance which she later pointed out to the latter months after joining the Neighbor's Club, much to Sena's distress. Character History First meeting After a failed sleeping gas experiment, Rika was knocked asleep and a bewildered Kodaka, who was just passing by the Rika Room, rescues her and brings Rika to the school infirmary. Recovered, Rika personally visits her rescuer, Kodaka, at his classroom to thank him for his actions. Looking for a way to repay him, Rika causes an uproar in Kodaka's class after mentioning rape and Kodaka immediately leaves with Rika from the classroom. Outside, Rika continues her discussion of repayment to Kodaka yet the latter continuosly denies her offer. As the school bell rang, Rika leaves before Kodaka but not before knowing his name. After the school's dismissal, Rika heads to Neighbor's Club clubroom; searching for Kodaka and figures to join the Neighbor's Club just to get closer to him. And after acquiring the club's requirements for membership, Yozora, the club's president, accepted Rika into the club. First activities After asking the current members of the Neighbor's Club on what activities their club holds, Rika shows off her doujinshi to everyone and read it as erotically as possible, leaving the others completely disgusted. Afterwards, Rika tested her gameplay headsets to everyone by playing a video game which is still in beta, but ends with their morale in coop gaming taking a major hit yet Rika herself claims that she had fun considering it was her first time playing with other people. Rika also participates when the club goes for karaoke. Summer break During the first days of their summer break, the Neighbor's Club were facing communication problems and Rika suggests to use their cellphones to contact one another and Yozora and Kodaka praise Rika for her idea. The day after they finished exchanging e-mail addresses within the club, Rika begins by sending prank messages to Kodaka about her being "raped" by Yozora, much to Kodaka's and Yozora's chagrin yet leaving Rika energized. After a bad end in Sena's game, the Neighbor's club decides to visit a pool resort. On their way there, Rika, along with Yozora, were nauseous the whole ride and once they've arrive at the resort, they decide to rest for a while. While the rest of their clubmates finished changing and heads to the crowded pools, Rika and Yozora heads home due to their sick condition. After their failed outing by the pool, Rika comes up with idea of using Sena's owned villa as a summer camp and the Neighbor's Club settles their next activity on going there as training. Arriving at Sena's villa days later, Rika suggests on doing a "Normal's" ritual where they pose and shout "It's the beach" before they begin swimming, but ended with embarassing results after doing so. After witnissing Yukimura applying sunscreen unto Kodaka, Rika gets excited and passed out, much to Kodaka's bewilderment. During their last day at Sena's villa, Rika again suggests on telling horror stories and engaging on a test of courage afterwards after Rika teases the whole club on doing an orgy. After Rika's hapless story, many more followed until Yozora was able to frighten the others with her horror story; cancelling their test of courage. Later that evening, as Kodaka was busy escorting his fellow female clubmates to the bathroom, Rika intends to have intercourse with Kodaka, much to his nuisance. On the last days of their break, the Neighbor's Club decides to visit a summer festival. After meeting up, Kodaka compliments Rika on her appearance after wearing a yukata and leaving her hair hanging down. After eating their snacks, Rika agrees with Yozora to head home first but Sena intervenes by challenging Yozora in the festival's games. While Yozora and Sena competes, Kodaka and the rest strolls around the festival and Rika was rewarded with a gaming console after winning a game in a certain stall. After playing, the Neighbor's Club decides on lighting fireworks as they wait for their ride. After lighting the last firework, Yozora hair was caught by fire and Kodaka throws in a bucket of firework-contaminated water on impulse on her hair to extinguish the flames. As Yozora was upset by the state she was in, she lefts her clubmates alone, leaving them speechless. Post-summer break Yozora and Kodaka, upon entering the the clubroom, Rika immediately mistaken Yozora as a "handsome pretty boy" and other nonsense titles before fainting out of excitement. Regaining consciousness, Rika prompts Yozora into wearing a prestigious white long coat and doing a little play of a student council president (Yozora) confronting a delinquent (Kodaka). After seeing their play, Rika again passes out. Asking for help on Kobato's unfinished summer homework, Rika, along with the other members of the Neighbor's Club agrees on helping Kobato in her homework and later, Kodaka scolds Rika for writing a vulgar answer on Kobato's homework. Hearing about a new hairstyle trend, Rika provides assistance to Yozora on applying the "Tower" hairstyle unto Sena. As they present the masterpiece they made to Sena's hair, Rika and Yozora were in awe, but mostly proud of their creation, prompting Sena to feel comfortable on the ruckus they made to her hair as Kodaka instead looks at it with disgust. Yozora and Rika later apologizes to Sena for their wrongdoing. Days later, Rika chooses a more casual look by not wearing her "fake" glasses and letting her hair freely flow down her back. An appearance that Kodaka found to be very beautiful as he compliments Rika yet receiving a blow from his other jealous female clubmates. Though bewildered with their actions, Rika can only smirk but Kodaka ignores her afterwards as Rika begins to show her perversiness. Consoling her broken heart, Rika reveals her gay anime movie to watch with her clubmates as they look upon Rika with raised eyebrows. After Kodaka reprimands Yozora for not allowing Rika to show her movie due to its "indecent" cover, Yozora ultimately allows Rika to show her movie and the Neighbor's Club were quite surprise as they found the movie's plot to be interesting, which Yozora later points out and allows Rika to bring to her movies of the same genre to show in the clubroom in the future. During their break from the finals, Rika comes up with the idea of celebrating an after party, which everyone later approves. Rika also begins to look at Kodaka and Yozora with suspicion after Kodaka accidentally spills out a hint of their childhood friendship, which the two should keep a secret. After eating their snacks, Rika again comes up with the King Game for them to play, which almost ended with a kiss between Kodaka and Sena and Rika feels relief for that. Trip to Yokoshima Wonderland On the last days of their break, the Neighbor's Club decides to go to Yokoshima Wonderland, a popular theme park. While waiting in the park's entrance, Rika, Yozora, and Kobato begins fooling Maria into thinking that theme parks are deadly places for children. After seeing through their lies, Maria insults the three girls. After enjoying the sights of the park, Rika, along with Sena, Yozora, and Kobato, decides to ride first the most popular ride in the park, the Black Dragon roller coaster. While Kodaka protested their idea and persuaded his clubmates to back off from the ride, the girls instead teases Kodaka into being scared which Kodaka admits to be true. After their exchange, Kodaka is left to ride the deadly roller coaster with his clubmates and warns them beforehand. During the ride, Rika feels "excited" by the vibration caused by the rails while the others bash the ride in being slow, and as they reach higher and higher, all of them begins to feel fear while Rika becomes coldly silent. After the big drop on the highest rail, instead from wailing in fear, Rika swears gravity and its scientists repeatedly which frightens Kodaka as he was sitting next to Rika. After the ride, Rika claims that she hasn't remember going in an outburst during the whole ride after Kodaka reminds her. After the Black Dragon, Rika rides in a merry-go-round numerous times in attempt to feel "excited" but lefts her sexually frustrated, much to Kodaka's disgust after Rika explains to him during lunch. After lunch, while Sena and Yozora competes at the Black Dragon roller coaster, Kodaka and the rest goes and rides several thrill rides, visiting a haunted house, and riding a high ferris wheel. After Rika asks about the whereabouts of Sena and Yozora, Kodaka decides to look for them afterwards. In finding Sena and Yozora, who were physically and mentally exhausted from riding the Black Dragon eight times straight, the two girls refuses to call off their competition and ultimately vomiting upon Kodaka.